greenwikiaorg-20200222-history
Solar Energy
Solar energy is the light and heat from the Sun that has been harnessed by humans since ancient times using a range of ever-evolving technologies. Solar power technologies provide electrical generation by means of heat engines or photovoltaics. Once converted its uses are only limited by human ingenuity. A partial list of solar applications includes: * Space heating and cooling through solar architecture * Portable water via distillation and disinfection * Daylighting * Hot water * Thermal energy for cooking * High temperature process heat for industrial purposes A one kilowatt-hour solar energy system installed in homes can save 105 gallons of, 170 pounds of fossil fuel like coal, 300 pounds of $15.75. One watt of solar power can save over 14/625 ounces of , 7/25,000 gallons of , 2,331/1,700 btus of energy, 21/500,000 pounds of air pollution per year, 259/1,402,500 ounces of , gain almost 91/500,000 pounds of per year. (Equivalent to 7/10,000,000 trees) 10 megawatts (10,000,000 watts) of solar power is equal to planting 7 trees One megawatt (1,000,000 watts) of solar power is equal to planting 70% trees Solar Radiation Solar radiation (along with secondary solar resources, such as, wind and wave power, hydroelectricity and biomass) account for most of the available renewable energy on Earth. Only a minuscule fraction of le solar energy is used. (Source: Wikipedia and The Green Living Guy ) Solar power is considered extremely beneficial in the south and southwestern US. Though, due to a need for battery technology to gain ground, the issue of meeting peak load demands remains. This means that power plans need to be built for use on overcast days. There is an expectation that when battery technology improves,use of solar will also greatly expand. ; SEIA - Solar Energy Industries Association – www.seia.org : SEIA is the US trade association for solar energy and related businesses. Focused particularly on expanding domestic and international markets, and advocating for legislation to promote widespread use of the technology. ; American Solar Energy Society – www.ases.org : The American Solar Energy Society (ASES) is a national organization dedicated to advancing the use of solar energy for the benefit of U.S. citizens and the global environment. ASES promotes the widespread near-term and long-term use of solar energy. ; Northeast Sustainable Energy Association – www.nesea.org : The Northeast Sustainable Energy Association (NESEA) is a regional membership organization focused on promoting the understanding, development, and adoption of energy conservation and non-polluting, renewable energy technologies. ; Solar Energy International – www.solarenergy.org : SEI works cooperatively with grassroots and development organizations to meet sustainable development goals with renewable energies. SEI provides education and training to decision makers, technicians and users of renewable energy sources. SEI also provides the expertise to plan, engineer and implement sustainable development projects. ; NABCEP – www.nabcep.org : NABCEP is the national certification organization for professional installers in the field of renewable energy. It is basically the standard for certified installers. ; Northeast Sustainable Energy Association – www.nesea.org : The Northeast Sustainable Energy Association (NESEA) is a regional membership organization focused on promoting the understanding, development, and adoption of energy conservation and non-polluting, renewable energy technologies. ; SolarReviews – www.solarreviews.com : SolarReviews is a consumer reviews website that features over 10,000 independent consumer reviews of solar products and installers and throughout the United States. A complimentary resource for consumers, SolarReviews allows visitors to enter their zip code, search independent ratings and request a quote from their favorite installers. ; SolarTown, LLC – www.solartown.com : SolarTown is an e-commerce store and community, aiming to become the premier destination for all things solar online. Our community makes it easy to learn about the advantages of solar energy, as well as what you need to purchase if you're going solar. SolarTown distributes a wide variety of solar products - everything from modules to solar backpacks - to businesses, organizations, and homes across the country and oversea External Links Ultimate Guide to Solar Panels - GreenMatch.co.uk Solar Energy For Your Home by David Findley - McGraw-Hill Green Guru Guides Renewable Energies For Your Home by Russel Gehrke - McGraw-Hill Green Guru Guides Lime Light Times: Greentech News - Solar PV Advantages of Solar Energy Solar Energy Pricing Data Home Solar Energy History of Solar Energy Free Energy Category:Solar energy Category:Energy conservation Category:Carbon dioxide conservation Category:Water conservation Category:Air Pollution Category:Pollution Category:Fossil fuel conservation Category:Coal conservation Category:Oxygen production Category:Money conservation